


Nothing To Read

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You and Rory are both in quarantine, and she has already finished all the books on her bedside table.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Reader, Rory Gilmore/You
Kudos: 7





	Nothing To Read

You look away from your computer when Rory suddenly plunges her body against the couch, a loud groan escaping from her throat as soon as she does so. You quirk an eyebrow when she picks up a pillow and starts screaming into it, not really understanding what’s going on.

“… are you okay?”

She frees her face from her pillow, brown eyes filled with boredness looking back at you. “I have nothing to read.”

You can’t help but let out a snort at that. “What about those books on your bedside table?”

“I’ve been inside for ten days.” She squints her eyes at you, hugging the pillow close. “I’ve finished them.”

You’re not gonna lie, you’re quite impressed by that statement. Especially when you know for a fact that there was a huge pile with at least 20 books on that bedside table.

“Really?” You give her a small grin as if to tease. “You read _that_ fast?”

“Yes, and I’m bored!” She whines loudly before putting her chin against the pillow, fluttering her eyelashes back at you in an adorable way. “Please help me, (Y/N)… if you don’t… I will _die_.”

“I seriously doubt that.” You shut your computer down and turn your chair around so you can face her, your hands holding each other. “What do you want me to do?”

She stays silent as she thinks, then gives out a loud sigh before hiding her face in the pillow once again. “I don’t know…!” 

You let out a giggle at her reaction, already standing and walking towards the entrance closet. Rory frees part of her face to be able to see you rummage through the closet, a confused frown soon appearing on her expression, though it rapidly turns to curiosity when you come back with a wrapped gift in your hands.

“I was gonna wait to give it to you for your birthday, but…” She gives out an excited squeal when you hand it to her, her fingers throwing the pillow away and getting another chuckle from you. “… if you’re really that bored-”

She doesn’t wait for you to say anything else that she’s already taking the gift from your hands, her fingers destroying the thin paper apart to reveal an old book. An excited gasp escapes her mouth as soon as she reads the title of her favorite book, wide and bright eyes looking up at you with pure delight when she realizes that you got her a rare edition.

“Oh, thank you!” She puts the book on the sofa and surprises you with a tight hug, almost making you jump in place with her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

You hug her back, your lips stretching out into a genuine smile. “Anything for you, Rory.”


End file.
